The Jedi Storykeepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 1st century, human farmer and Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive Emperor, Palpatine, and await the return of their parents.
1. Han Solo

The Story Keepers mixed with Star Wars.

Disclaimer: Star Trek belong to Disney, Fox, Warner Bro. George Lucas, and Dark Horse Comics while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

Coruscant, during the year 64 ABY, the galactic emperor Palpatine unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than the Emperor.  
Setting the Galactic City on fire, Palpatine placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the nexus.  
Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Obi-Wan and Siri Kenobi, a local farmer and his wife.  
There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.  
So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Mara, Han, Luke, and Leia embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus alive.  
This is their story. They are...

**The Jedi Story Keepers  
**Breakout Part 1: Han Solo

_If the torch still burns,  
We will make it through the darkness...  
_Padme Skywalker sent her children Luke and Leia off with their newly found friend, Mara, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband Anakin had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.  
_We will keep our voices strong.  
We will be heard..._  
Luke, Leia, and Mara rushed through the streets as Luke noticed some guards and pulled the two girls back. Luke had bright blue eyes with blond hair. His twin sister, Leia, had brown hair and eyes. Mara had bright green eyes and red hair. Luke hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.  
_Now it's up to us to tell...  
The stories...  
Now it's up to us,  
To carry on his word...  
_As the children rushed off, they arrived at a farm as a man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a beard looked out.  
"Mara, any idea who that guy is?" Luke asked.  
"Uh-uh." Mara said. "I'll read his emotions to see."  
As a Force Sensitive, Mara could naturally read emotions, but she was shocked when the man turned to her.  
"You know young lady; it's very rude to read people's emotions without their permission." The man said.  
"Uh-oh." All three children said as the man knelt down, but to their relief, he smiled.  
"My name is Ob-Wan. Where are your parents?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Luke said as Leia swallowed.  
"Mine were still in the house when Palpatine's soldiers set New Metropolis on fire." Mara said sadly.  
"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Obi-Wan said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."  
_We'll march on and on,  
And proudly keep the stories.  
We will hold the torch,  
And keep its burning flame!  
And we'll pass on all the truths  
And the glories!_  
Inside Obi-Wan's house, they met a woman with blond hair and blue eyes who walked up to Obi-Wan and a younger boy, about twenty, with long black hair and brown eyes.  
"Who are these three?" The woman asked.  
"They're children who got separated from their families." Obi-Wan explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."  
"And you believe them, Master?" The boy asked.  
"A'Sharad." Obi-Wan said. "They're just children, and they need a home."  
"Obi-Wan's right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Obi-Wan's wife, Siri."  
"Hi." Leia said.  
"A'Sharad Hett." A'Sharad said with a sigh.  
"Good to know." Luke said. "So... Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said. "We're Christians."  
"Oh, like Mom and Dad." Leia said.  
"Right." Siri said. "In fact, Obi-Wan's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."  
"About who?" Leia asked.  
"About Jesus." Obi-Wan said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over three thousand years ago, he went to Tython with his parents for the pass over feast..."  
_And we'll carry on...  
Yes we'll carry on...  
His name . . .!_

A few weeks later, Obi-Wan was in the middle of a friendly market place in Galactic City.  
"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Obi-Wan called out. "Fresh fruit, vegetables, and grain!"  
"Hey Obi-Wan!" A friend of Obi-Wan's named Dex said. "I'll take four apples."  
"Over here, Obi-Wan!" A Kel-Dor named Plo Koon called out. "I'll take five!"  
"Four apples and five!" Obi-Wan called out.  
"Four apples and five." Mara repeated.  
"Four and five wrapped and tied." Siri said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Leia.  
"Get ready, Obi-Wan!" Leia called out as she passed them to Kell.  
"Cause here they fly!" A'Sharad said as he tossed the apples to Obi-Wan, which he caught easily.  
Clark then walked up to Dex, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.  
"Hey Dex." Obi-Wan said. "I like the new shirt."  
Obi-Wan then leaned Dex close so no one else could hear and whispered, "Meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."  
"Here you are Plo." Obi-Wan said again as once more he leaned close to Plo and whispered. "Meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."  
Obi-Wan tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times. He came to Coruscant as a young man after being trained as a Jedi by his old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, but he kept the powers to himself as often as he could to have a quiet life.  
"Perfect for the kids." Obi-Wan said as he took a pastry sample from the baker and ate it. "I'll give you twenty credits for the box."  
Obi-Wan then leaned in to the baker and whispered, "By the way Ki-Adi, meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."  
While Obi-Wan was talking with Ki-Adi, a young boy with brown hair and eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the speeder the gang was using as several oranges fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.  
"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.  
"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" Luke asked.  
"Hey, those are our oranges." A'Sharad pointed out as the boy began juggling them.  
The people laughed as Luke was unable to catch them when Obi-Wan showed up to keep things calm.  
"Nice juggling little fellow." Luke said. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Han Solo." Han said. "You know, if you really want a treat, I could juggle some of those watermelons in your truck."  
"Well," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I think we should see this."  
Han was given the melons and easily juggled them.  
"Wow." Leia said. "How are you doing that?"  
"Easy." Han said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."

By evening, Han handed Leia two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.  
"Han!" Leia called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"  
She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.  
"See?" Han said with a smile. "You're doing pretty well, Imra."  
Suddenly, Leia missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.  
"Ouch." Han said with a smile.  
"Leia!" Siri called out.  
"Obi-Wan and Siri are really nice." Han observed wistfully.  
"Yeah, they're great." Siri said as she thought of how Obi-Wan and Siri selflessly took her, Luke, and Mara in, something she doubted many others would have. "Obi-Wan's the greatest guy on Coruscant, and you should hear him tell a story."  
"Oh, my parents are great too." Han said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole galaxy."  
"Wow." Leia said in awe. "Where do you live?"  
"Oh," Han said. "Well, see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."  
Leia looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Han's house must look like.  
"Leia, time to go sweetheart." Siri said with a kind smile.  
Leia went onto Obi-Wan's truck as it drove off when she turned to Han.  
"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Leia asked. "And bring your parents. Han's gonna tell some stories about Je-"  
"Leia, are you crazy?!" A'Sharad said as he pulled Leia over to him. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Palpatine."  
"A'Sharad." Mara countered calmly. "Han's not a spy. He's our friend."  
Han waved good-bye as the truck went back to Obi-Wan's farm.

That night, at Lucas' Mill, everyone Obi-Wan had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, A'Sharad would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.  
As everyone was there, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  
"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Obi-Wan said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Dantooine, the Imperials were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the settlements to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"  
Obi-Wan stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.  
A'Sharad walked over to the door and saw the kid from that evening.  
"You?" A'Sharad asked.  
"Is Leia here?" Han asked as Leia got up on A'Sharad's shoulders and peered through the hole.  
"Han?" Leia asked.  
"We can't let him in." A'Sharad protested. "He doesn't know the sign."  
At that, Han juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.  
"Oh yeah?" Leia asked. "Then what do you call that?"  
Leia opened the door and let Han in.  
"He could be leading the entire Imperial army right to our door!" A'Sharad protested.  
"A'Sharad, he's just a boy." Obi-Wan said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."  
"Where are your parents?" Leia asked. "Couldn't they come?"  
"Oh!" Han said as he thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Tatooine."  
"Oh." Leia said, apparently accepting what Obi-Wan said, but A'Sharad thought that Han's response took a little too much time to say."  
"Now where was I?" Obi-Wan wondered.  
"People in Dantooine had to leave the settlements to hear him speak." Luke said helpfully.  
"Oh yes." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you, Luke. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the galaxy to be alone, but when they came down, there was a great crowd waiting for him. There must have been five thousand people there.  
"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'  
"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.  
"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.  
"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.  
"'Surely God doesn't love the Empire!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Empire.  
"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"  
"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'  
"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.  
"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'  
"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'  
"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'  
"They found a young boy I knew very well who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.  
"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.  
"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.  
"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.  
"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'  
"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."  
"Wow." The children said.  
"Obi-Wan," Mara asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"  
"Well..." Clark said. "He grew up and became a baker, just like his father."  
"Oh, I think he's much handsomer than his father." Siri added.  
There was a sudden pounding on the door.  
"Open up in the name of Palpatine!" A voice called out.  
"I told you that boy was trouble!" A'Sharad shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"  
Everyone hid in pots and Han hid in a rolled up carpet as A'Sharad quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several men broke the door down as Count Dooku, one of Palpatine's top guards, stood there.  
"You there." Count Dooku said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"  
"Christians, sir?" A'Sharad asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."  
Dooku walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Dooku undid the carpet to find Han there as all the soldiers held blasters to A'Sharad as he tasted the mud.  
"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." A'Sharad admitted.  
"Search this place!" Dooku called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as A'Sharad used the Force to cause the mud to harden and boil until it shattered and sprayed all the guards as he rushed off.

Outside, Obi-Wan did a quick head count.  
"Luke, Leia, Mara, and A'Sharad." Obi-Wan said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."  
They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Han stuck in a cage.  
"Han!" Leia called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by A'Sharad and Obi-Wan, causing Leia to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Palpatine was going to do to the boy?

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Palpatine's lair, Palpatine prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Alderaanian carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.  
_I'm that bad boy called Palpatine  
I'm the empire's evil hero.  
All these gods amount to zero.  
Who would disagree?  
Though my singing's much to middling,  
I won't stop my fiddle-diddling.  
All can burn, I'll just keep fiddling.  
Glory be to me!  
I'll take the glory.  
Who'd disagree?  
So dictator-y.  
Glory be to me!  
Follow me. Don't be a whiner.  
Other leaders are so minor.  
Next to my line, none's diviner.  
In all modesty.  
Though some ingrates may abhor me,  
I insist all worlds adore me.  
Thou shallt have no gods before me.  
Glory be to me!  
I'm full of glory...  
And modesty!  
No guts, no glory!  
Glory be to me!  
Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed.  
I will tax you 'till you bleed!  
And this week, breathing is free.  
Christian tales, I don't enjoy,  
And those who tell them. I destroy!  
It's time they bowed to me...!  
I'm Mr. Glory...  
So glory be!  
I've got your story!  
Glory... Be to me...!  
_Palpatine chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.  
"It's brilliant." Palpatine said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the nexus, kath hounds, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."  
"Oh yes, Emperor." Palpatine's servant, Mass Ameda said oily. "It's brilliant!"  
"Hold your tongue, fool." Palpatine said plainly. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Darth Maul, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom... That reminds me. Ameda, call Dooku at once."  
"DOOKU!" Ameda said as Dooku walked in and knelt down.  
"My master." Dooku said.  
"Dooku, where are the Christians?" Palpatine questioned.  
"They're being unloaded now, sir." Dooku said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."  
"Excellent." Palpatine said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Maul shall break their spirits first... And then their bodies."

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Han watched as a man with red and black tattoos all over his body in a completely black outfit made one swift strike at the sandbags with his Lightsaber, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.  
"Oh man." Han groaned.

Siri panted as she followed Leia up the hill. When she and Obi-Wan had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Leia had told Obi-Wan and Siri about Han's parents and hoped they could help.  
"Leia, you're sure this is where they live?" Siri asked.  
"Yup." Leia said as she took Siri's hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time..."  
Siri looked as Leia's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.

Back at the farm, Obi-Wan heard about Siri and Leia's attempt to contact Han's parents.  
"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Siri finished.  
"We're the only ones who can help him!" Leia insisted, and Obi-Wan agreed. It was like his father said, do what you can to help people.  
"Help him?!" A'Sharad snapped. "That little circus brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"  
"A'Sharad, he was taken from one of our meetings." Obi-Wan said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Leia's right. We've got to help him."

Obi-Wan drove up to the Gladiator-Dome where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.  
"State your business." The guard said.  
"Fruits and vegetables for the gladiators." Obi-Wan said as he put some of the Force into his words. "We won't cause trouble."  
"You won't cause trouble." The guard said.  
Inside the corridors, Obi-Wan turned to A'Sharad.  
"A'Sharad, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Han." Obi-Wan said.  
"On it, Obi-Wan." A'Sharad said as he rushed off.  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.  
"What was that?!" Mara called out.  
"A not so successful gladiator." Obi-Wan said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.  
At that point, they heard singing.  
"Sounds like Han isn't alone." Siri observed.  
"Halt!" A Storm Trooper called out. "Who goes there?!"  
"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Obi-Wan said as he held up a water melon. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."  
"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The Storm Trooper said.  
"Luke, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
Obi-Wan then headed to the cell with everyone except Luke and Mara.  
"Obi-Wan..." Dex said weakly. "Siri..."  
"Shh!" Obi-Wan said quickly. "Dex, what are you doing here?"  
"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Dex explained.  
"Back away you scavengers!" Obi-Wan called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"  
Obi-Wan then turned to Dex and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."  
"Leia!" Han called out in a whisper.  
"Han, are you okay?" Leia asked.  
"Yeah, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to some guy named Darth Maul." said urgently.  
"Don't panic." Obi-Wan said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."  
"Courage?!" Han whispered. "Have you seen the size of this guy?!"  
"Size has nothing to do with courage, Han." Obi-Wan explained.  
"Right." Siri said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"  
"Who?" Han asked.  
"Zachius." Siri said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Imperials. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.  
"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.  
"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'  
"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Emperor out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.  
"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'  
"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'  
"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"  
Obi-Wan smiled. Siri was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

In the dungeons, Mara hid under the table while Luke handed the rotund man, Cody, several fruits and vegetables.  
"Uh... Cody, party of one?" Luke asked.  
While Cody ate the food, Mara snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as she walked out quietly.

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; A'Sharad finished up his map and smiled.  
"Perfect." A'Sharad said when he ran into the guard at the door.  
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.  
"Uh... Me?" A'Sharad asked. "I'm... With the volunteers for arena improvement."  
"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.  
"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." A'Sharad said to himself as he went off.

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Obi-Wan smiled and shook Dex's hand.  
"Now get some rest." Obi-Wan advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."  
"Leia," Han said. "Thanks."  
"It's okay, Han." Leia said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Leia then walked off as Han gulped. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

Poor Han.


	3. Darth Maul

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Darth Maul

At the farm, Obi-Wan took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.  
"It's perfect." Obi-Wan said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "Siri's special recipe for Rakatan Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."  
"Good work, Mara." Siri said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Luke and Mara said at the same time. "Well... I supervised you."  
"Then shouldn't Obi-Wan take all the credit?" Mara asked with a smirk.  
"Hey, don't get snippy with me, Mara." Luke said moodily.  
"Great." A'Sharad said as he studied the map he made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free,"

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Leia sighed. She was worried. She didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing her parents.  
"Obi-Wan, what if Maul gets us?" Leia asked.  
"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, strategic mind, and acrobatic abilities, and what do you have left?" A'Sharad asked.  
"Me?" Leia asked uncertainly.  
"Leia, Maul may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Siri said as she tucked Leia in.  
"Is Jesus stronger than Maul?" Leia asked. She'd only just started to learn about Jesus.  
"Of course he is." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Maul may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'  
"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'  
"At this, Jairus wept.  
"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'  
"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.  
"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'  
"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'  
"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.  
"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say nothing of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"  
"Yeah." Leia said.  
"Alright now," Siri said simply. "Off to sleep Ayla. I'm sure your brother and Imra are already sleeping."  
"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Leia asked.  
"Of course." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile.  
Obi-Wan, Siri, and A'Sharad then left her room and shut the lights.

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.  
"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Bane."  
Han gulped. He hoped Obi-Wan and the others would arrive soon.

The day after his planning, Palpatine sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Darth Maul defeated several gladiators without even requiring his Lightsaber, and the crowd was cheering.  
"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Palpatine said to Ameda with a smirk.

Outside the coliseum, Luke was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.  
"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Luke asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Obi-Wan and A'Sharad."  
"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away speeder." Mara said with a smirk.  
"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Luke said nervously. Mara still had trouble with her bicycle.

Inside the coliseum, Obi-Wan rolled a barrel up to Cody.  
"Obi-Wan!" Cody called out.  
"Cody." Obi-Wan said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all this left over produce."  
While Cody began getting busy with the produce, A'Sharad rushed off to the cells to free Han and the others. He'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.

Maul continued to pummel the gladiators with the Force as Palpatine stood up.  
"Enough warm ups Ameda." Palpatine said plainly. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."  
"Bring out the Christians!" Ameda called out.

"The gate's opening!" Dex called out as A'Sharad quickly unlocked the door with the key Obi-Wan and Mara had made. A'Sharad then lifted the door open.  
"Follow me!" A'Sharad said, and they all rushed off.

"Did I mention I love apples?" Cody said as he stuffed his face with various apples Obi-Wan had brought as he quickly waved A'Sharad and the others through.  
"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.  
"Well, looks like break time's over." Cody said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"  
"The prisoners are gone!" Obi-Wan repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction A'Sharad, Han, Dex, and all the other Christians had gone.

A'Sharad rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.  
"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" A'Sharad called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a Storm Trooper who had his back to them. Now what? A'Sharad hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and he couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.  
"I think we should go this way." Ham said as he pointed behind him.  
"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" A'Sharad snapped. He'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"  
A'Sharad then led the others to a large open gate.  
"See guys?" A'Sharad said with a smirk. "We're almost there."  
They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.  
"At last!" Palpatine's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."  
"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." A'Sharad admitted as his way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was A'Sharad that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, A'Sharad's Force Powers would help him beat Maul, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

Obi-Wan heard the call and looked out the window to see A'Sharad, Han, and the other prisoners standing in front of Darth Maul.  
"Oh no." Obi-Wan groaned.

A'Sharad smirked as Maul walked up.  
"You don't look so tough." A'Sharad taunted.  
"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Maul said as he activated his Lightsaber and two red blades extended out of both ends of his Lightsaber.  
"Impressive." A'Sharad admitted. "Most impressive."

Outside, Luke, Mara, and Leia heard a Lightsaber clash from the stadium.  
"You guys wait here." Luke said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."  
"I'm going too." Mara insisted as she went with Luke.  
Luke rushed up to see a muscular red and black Zabrak male with burning yellow eyes dueling A'Sharad as Han and the prisoners watched.  
"Everyone, stay calm!" A'Sharad called out. "I've got everything under control!"  
Maul made a swing at A'Sharad that he dodged.  
"Okay Sith, let's see what you've got." A'Sharad said as Maul cut off A'Sharad's right arm and smacked A'Sharad into a wall as Luke flinched. Just then, Luke saw Han juggling a shield and a helmet.  
"Alright, step right up." Han said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You sir!"  
"Hm?" Maul asked as he turned to Han.  
"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Han asked as the helmet hit Maul in the head, and the shield slammed into Maul's foot, causing him to groan.  
Luke and Mara then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Obi-Wan's voice say, "Dex, this way."  
Luke knew he had to do something. A'Sharad and Han had their moments, and now it was his turn. He and Mara jumped down in front of Maul as A'Sharad apparently recovered and walked up, clutching one of his two green bladed Lightsabers as his right arm now ended at the elbow.  
"Let me at him." A'Sharad said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear him to bits."  
"Actually, I've got a better idea." Luke said as he pulled A'Sharad's other Lightsaber to him and ignited it.  
Luke then rushed at Maul and cut through Maul's Lightsaber before pulling the two halves away from Maul and cutting them in half again to ensure they couldn't be used.  
"They're good." Palpatine said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."  
A'Sharad then used the Force to pick the three children up and rushed to the gate Obi-Wan was covertly keeping open.  
"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Palpatine called out.  
A'Sharad rushed to the gate as Maul charged after them, just barely making it through before Maul as Obi-Wan let go of the gate and knocked Maul on the head with his Lightsaber hilt to knock him out as they all heard Palpatine call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF AJUNTA PALL, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

"Leia, another helping?" Siri asked. Everyone was at the farm and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.  
"No thank you." Leia said with a smile.  
"Thanks for dinner, Siri." Han said. "It was great, and thanks to all of you for saving me."  
"Oh, it was nothing." Mara said with a smile.  
"That's easy for you to say." Luke said with a smirk.  
Han then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.  
"Well..." Han gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."  
"Luke, Mara, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Siri asked.  
"Why?" Mara asked.  
"I'll explain once we're helping Siri, Mara." Luke said as he gently took Mara to the sink.  
"Han, we know about your parents." Leia said plainly.  
"You do?" Han asked.  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Leia asked.  
"I guess I was just ashamed." Han said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Maul again. "You know, of being an orphan."  
"But I'm an orphan." Leia said plainly. "So are Luke and Mara."  
"You are?" Han asked. He just assumed that Obi-Wan and Siri were babysitting for the three of them.  
"Yeah." Leia said. "Obi-Wan and Siri took all of us in after the fire."  
"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
"You mean, you'd want me to stay with you?" Han asked.  
"Of course." Obi-Wan said as A'Sharad walked up and held out his new robotic hand with a smile.  
"Welcome to the family, kid." A'Sharad said as he shook Han's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."  
"Come on, Han!" Mara said excitedly. "We have something to show you."  
Han was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.  
"Well Han, what do you think?" A'Sharad asked.  
"It's for me?" Han asked in awe.  
"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." Luke said with a smile as Han lept onto the top bunk with ease. "No thanks. This suits me just fine."  
Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Han Solo.

* * *

And so ends the first adventure of the Jedi Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Han and the others from Maul, Han was performing his acrobatics and trick shooting in his old circus uniform, a white shirt with black pants a black vest.

"Awesome!" Luke called out.

"This is great, having you here, Han." Leia said with a smile.

"It's great having a new pal." Mara said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping A'Sharad." Siri asked as she looked out the window.

"That boy's always running late." Obi-Wan reassured Siri.

Siri was still worried. A'Sharad was like a little brother to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Siri began before Obi-Wan stopped her.

"Siri, you worry too much." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "A'Sharad's just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

A'Sharad was in trouble.

He had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized him, and he rushed off, knowing Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of him fighting when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" A'Sharad called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after him.

"I knew that wouldn't work." A'Sharad groaned as she rushed off. It wasn't long before she found a donkey and got on its back while he broke the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with A'Sharad only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked A'Sharad off into a horse troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." A'Sharad said with a smile as he held his breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, A'Sharad rushed back to the farm as quickly as he could.

()()()()()

A'Sharad arrived at the farm and quickly locked the door.

"Obi-Wan!" A'Sharad called out. "Obi-Wan! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for the north district!"

"I know." Obi-Wan said calmly. "I know. Try this roll."

"A roll?!" A'Sharad asked as Obi-Wan handed him a roll he was holding. "Obi-Wan, Christians from all over are coming to the north district tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! Obi-Wan, you have to go to San Francisco!" A'Sharad called out.

"I wish I could, A'Sharad, but there's a meeting here tonight." Obi-Wan explained.

"Obi-Wan's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Siri said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting A'Sharad to try his. It tasted pretty good.

"John the who?" Han asked.

"John the Baptist." Obi-Wan repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Mara asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Leia said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shh!" Luke said.

"How can Obi-Wan tell a story at a time like this?" A'Sharad asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for the north district.

"Be patient, A'Sharad." Siri said calmly. "Obi-Wan knows what he's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Obi-Wan continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near the Jordan River on Dantooine, Jesus left his home in Alderaan and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Obi-Wan," A'Sharad said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about the north district? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Luke?"

Luke took out a scroll and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"What's that?" A'Sharad asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in the north district." Luke said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" A'Sharad called out. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let her down. "There's only one problem. Getting to the north district. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Siri insisted as Obi-Wan took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Mara said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that A'Sharad didn't like.

* * *

I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.


	5. The Story for the Northern District

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for the Northern District

All of Coruscant possessed an aqueduct system as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Palpatine had made.

Mara's way of getting to the northern district was taking the southern aqueduct to the adjacent northern aqueduct.

"Captain Skywalker to the rescue!" Luke called out.

"I should be captain!" Han complained.

"Me too!" Leia called out as well.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Siri asked Obi-Wan as they watched the children and A'Sharad head off.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile. "When I was a kid, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, A'Sharad jokingly bopped Han in the head with the bread that hid the San Francisco story.

"Stop with the splashing." A'Sharad said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Mara smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the northern aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." A'Sharad said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Nerys then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As A'Sharad turned, he bumped into a young man about his age with brown eyes wearing a black robe.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, friend?" The man asked.

"Who me?" A'Sharad asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Mara said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and he's our troop leader."

Luke, Han, and Leia quickly followed suit and raised their hands.

"I am?" A'Sharad asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The man said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Cody said as A'Sharad just noticed him. Cody was sure to taste it if he let him, and Cody knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" A'Sharad said quickly as she pulled the bread away before Cody took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Cody rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Cody said as the man took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one of those Christians." The man said. "I've never met one in person."

A'Sharad then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The man called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" A'Sharad called out when the man pulled both of A'Sharad's Lightsabers from him and held his own to A'Sharad. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."

"Take him to the Imperial Palace." The man said. "The Emperor will wish to interrogate him."

"Of course he will." Cody said plainly. "Just before he feeds him to the lions."

()()()()()

At the farm, Mara and Leia had rushed in and told Obi-Wan and Siri about A'Sharad being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took her to the palace." Mara said urgently. "Then Luke and Han went after him."

"Oh this is terrible!" Obi-Wan called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting A'Sharad out of the palace!"

Obi-Wan's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Siri's mind.

"Cook up a way." Siri said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Siri said as she quickly tossed aprons to Obi-Wan, Mara, and Leia. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Siri, what does baking have to do with rescuing A'Sharad?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't you remember?" Siri asked. "Palpatine's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Obi-Wan called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Siri. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Mara asked. Obi-Wan and Siri were farmers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get A'Sharad out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Palpatine's palace, which he spent most of his time in, Ameda announced him to several senators.

"Live from the Emperor's palace, it's the incredible, Palpatine!" Ameda called out as Palpatine walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Palpatine said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Ameda, call Galen Marek."

"Marek!" Ameda called out as Palpatine's favorite soldier, Galen Marek walked out holding A'Sharad, who'd been bound up to stop him from causing trouble.

"Now Galen, how did you capture this young man?" Palpatine asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Emperor." Galen said simply. "He was carryin' this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of an Alderaanian carpenter who died decades ago." Palpatine said plainly, which only made A'Sharad angry.

"He's not dead!" A'Sharad called out. "And all over the galaxy, trillions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Palpatine said with a sneer. "Galen, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, Emperor." Galen said plainly and in the same tone as Palpatine. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Palpatine said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and A'Sharad could feel the anger boiling inside of him like lava.

"You heard Palpatine." Galen said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" A'Sharad shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Palpatine shouted, as angry as A'Sharad. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" A'Sharad shouted back.

"As you wish." Palpatine said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Galen, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Naboo, Emperor." Galen said as he unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Palpatine said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Galen began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Galen stopped reading and starred inquisitively at A'Sharad along with everyone else in the room. A'Sharad starred back at Galen and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his brown eyes.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Palpatine asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, Emperor." Ameda said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Ameda!" Palpatine snapped.

"Yes sir." Ameda said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Palpatine shouted.

"Yes Emperor." Galen said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want him thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Palpatine said as he starred at A'Sharad. "He shall be an example to the entire galaxy of how we deal with Christians!"

Palpatine laughed maniacally as A'Sharad was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Obi-Wan, Siri, Mara, and Leia waited patiently in Mandalorian gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Mara groaned.

"I hate the thought of A'Sharad held prisoner by that madman, Palpatine." Siri sighed.

"Why's Nero mad at Palpatine, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked. As far as she knew, A'Sharad hadn't done anything to Palpatine.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Leia." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"What kind of mad is he?" Leia asked.

"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Obi-Wan explained.

"Who was he?" Mara asked.

"Well you see," Benjamin began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Naboo to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Imperial Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Obi-Wan." Leia said with a happy smile. She liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Mara asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Obi-Wan said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Mara said in awe.

"Alright everybody." Obi-Wan said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Leia called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Obi-Wan said plainly as he put on a Mandalorian's helmet. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Leia, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Palpatine was sitting there with Ameda looking over reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail Palpatine!" A man with auburn hair, a beard, and an odd Mandalorian outfit said with a thick Mandalorian accent. He was also joined by a woman and two young children in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Mandalore, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Galactic Emperor."

"Pastries, you say?" Palpatine asked. He had always had a sweet tooth.

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The twenty-first birthday of Palpatine's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Palpatine wondered. His family was so large, he lost track of his family line, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Palpatine smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

Luke poked his head out of a hollow statue of a woman holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Han, Obi-Wan's here." Luke said as Han poked out his head to see.

"Look at that outfit!" Han laughed, and Luke had to admit Han was right in Obi-Wan's odd Mandalorian get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this thing's loose!" Luke called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In his cell, A'Sharad drew the sign of the fish on the ground before he heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Galen stood there.

"What do you want?" A'Sharad asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

A'Sharad noticed a jar in Galen's hand.

"What's that?" A'Sharad asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Galen said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." A'Sharad said as he took the water and drank. Something about Galen was beginning to grow on A'Sharad. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Palpatine's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Palpatine tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Palpatine said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.

"How delightful." Palpatine said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Palpatine said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The men did so.

()()()()()

In A'Sharad's cell, Galen and A'Sharad continued to talk.

"You know, you don't have to die." Galen said helpfully. "I've seen Nero pardon people like you before."

"Sure." A'Sharad said with a scoff. He'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"You don't have to deny a thing." Galen insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Palpatine is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." A'Sharad said with conviction. He'd never abandon his believes just to save his own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Galen asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."

"You still can." A'Sharad encouraged Galen.

"That's impossible." Galen said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" A'Sharad said quickly as she heard two approaching soldiers.

"Praetor demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, A'Sharad was dragged into the throne room again as Palpatine stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Palpatine said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the nexus on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

A'Sharad quickly observed Palpatine's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to A'Sharad, and he quickly recognized him as Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" A'Sharad asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Obi-Wan's voice then shifted into a Mandalorian accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!

"No, I won't!" A'Sharad said. The guards then held A'Sharad's arms up as Obi-Wan shoved the pastry into his mouth.

"Everything's getting dark…" A'Sharad gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

A'Sharad then let himself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After his performance, A'Sharad hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Palpatine asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, Emperor." Obi-Wan said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Palpatine said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As A'Sharad felt her body be put onto the wagon, he could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled his nose, and A'Sharad ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Cody said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." A'Sharad said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Palpatine said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool the Emperor? Throw them to the nexus at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Luke and Han remained where they were.

"We've gotta help them!" Luke said quickly.

"How?" Han asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." Luke said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"This is crazy!" Han called out.

"Stop complaining and start shaking!" Luke countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, A'Sharad and Obi-Wan each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Siri, Mara, and Leia assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Palpatine said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the nexu pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Palpatine called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Obi-Wan!" Luke whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see George and Worf inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with A'Sharad going last when Galen approached A'Sharad with the scroll. After a moment, Galen handed A'Sharad the scroll.

"Here." Galen said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

A'Sharad smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Galen after all.

"They're getting away!" Palpatine called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Obi-Wan, catch!" A'Sharad called out as he tossed the scroll to Obi-Wan before diving in himself.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Obi-Wan called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as A'Sharad held up a chain to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Obi-Wan had worn for his disguise, Leia caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing her helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the northern end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Ulic Qel-Droma and his girlfriend Nomi Sunrider, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"A'Sharad was supposed to be here hours ago." Ulic pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Nomi asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Ulic said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Nomi said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" A'Sharad called out as they stopped the barrel. "Obi-Wan, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Obi-Wan said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Siri asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Obi-Wan.

"What would I do without you?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile as he kissed Siri's cheek.

"Obi-Wan!" A'Sharad groaned impatiently.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Ulic caught it.

"Thank you!" Ulic called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Obi-Wan called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked.

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Naboo."

()()()()()

At the Northern District Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, Arca Jeth, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.


	7. Qui-Gon Jinn

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Qui-Gon Jinn

It was a starry night in Coruscant with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia, this meant only one thing: Palpatine's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Siri, why are we being so careful tonight?" Han asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Han." Siri explained. "Obi-Wan's friend Qui-Gon Jinn will be there, and Palpatine would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Obi-Wan whispered before he was proven wrong when Galen and Dooku were questioning a young man.

"You there!" Galen said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Qui-Gon Jinn, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The man said simply.

"Alright." Galen said plainly when Dooku shoved him aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Galen?" Dooku scoffed. "I'll show you."

Dooku easily lifted the man up and held him close.

"Do you know a Christian named Qui-Gon Jinn?" Dooku asked.

"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Dooku's visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Jinn, aren't you?" Dooku said as he attacked the man with Force Lightning. "I say you're Jinn! You're Qui-Gon Jinn the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Dooku said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Dooku told Galen smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Mara asked.

"They beat my father like that." Luke said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Luke looked angrily at them.

()()()()()

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with A'Sharad acting as a lookout as usual; they also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Obi-Wan and the others arrived, and A'Sharad greeted them just as Qui-Gon Jinn arrived. Qui-Gon was a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and a beard like Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan, how are you doing?" Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan hugged.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Obi-Wan then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Qui-Gon Jinn, the Master Story Teller!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Ah, Obi-Wan is too kind." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why I remember hearing Jesus teaching in Theed, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Qui-Gon finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

While Obi-Wan went to introduce Qui-Gon to the others, a thin man with black hair bumped into A'Sharad as he stared at him quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." A'Sharad said plainly.

"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

A'Sharad rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

()()()()()

"And finally, this is Leia, and her brother Luke." Obi-Wan said after introducing everyone to Qui-Gon.

"It's great to meet you all." Qui-Gon said.

"Come on to the farm." Obi-Wan said. "Siri has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Palpatine even knows you're here."

()()()()()

"What do you mean he's here?!" Palpatine shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Tython." Palpatine's spy, Garth Ezzar said as he shook.

Galen couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Palpatine.

"Oh… Him." Palpatine said, realizing Ezzar was talking about Jinn. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the galaxy, but to come here… Ezzar, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Ezzar said.

"Galen," Palpatine said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Galen responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Dooku said with a sneer. He and Dooku were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Ezzar is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Palpatine asked incredulously. "That Ezzar is the one true everlasting friend of the Empire?"

"Well…" Ezzar said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Palpatine growled angrily and then smirked as he used Force Lightning to electrocute Ezzar to death.

"Now, where were we?" Palpatine mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Serrenoan Guard." Dooku said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing you can guarantee, Dooku is brutality and destruction!" Spock called out angrily.

"Brutality and destruction?" Palpatine asked with a smirk. "Why Galen, what an excellent idea. I want you and Dooku to work together."

"Sir!" Dooku protested.

"Silence!" Palpatine ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Palpatine then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp installed in one of his fingers, leaving his mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Palpatine said as he handed the papers to Galen and Dooku. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Things look bad for the gang now, don't they?


	8. The Search

Chapter 8: Catacomb Rescue: Part 2: The Search

While searching for Qui-Gon Jinn, Galen watched as Dooku had his men break down a door and ransack the house to look for the Christian.

"Sometimes I don't understand." Galen said to Cody, who was busy with some chicken he'd grabbed, which equated to talking to himself. "Even if they are different, these Christians don't seem so bad. Still Palpatine is my god, and I do as he commands. Guards, search that house!"

Galen's men entered a house across from where Dooku was.

()()()()()

Luke was walking down the street with some bread when he noticed all the soldiers, led by Dooku.

"You there!" Dooku snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I was just making deliveries." Luke said nervously.

"Deliver this!" Dooku called out as he used the Force on the cart Luke was pulling as it tumbled over. Avoiding the Force Wave from Dooku, Luke ran into Galen, the soldier who had captured A'Sharad last week.

"Hey, watch where you going, boy!" Galen called out.

"Why don't you get your hands off of me?!" Luke shouted as he wrenched himself free.

"And why don't you get off the streets?" Galen retorted calmly.

Luke rushed off.

"One day, you're going to pay for this!" Luke called out. "You're all gonna pay!"

()()()()()

At the farm, everyone had finished eating, and the children crowded around Qui-Gon.

"Tell us a story!" Mara pleaded.

"Yeah, a story about Jesus!" Leia said as well.

"Qui-Gon will tell another story tonight." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Right now, we have to discuss our plans to get him out of Coruscant."

"Does he have to leave?" Mara asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Mara." Qui-Gon said. "There are many people on Taris who have never heard the stories of Christ, and I have to plant the seeds."

Qui-Gon then left with Obi-Wan to talk as Siri sat down.

"He's gonna plant seeds on Taris?" Leia asked.

"I thought he was a Story Keeper. Not a farmer." Han said.

"Well Han, telling the stories of Jesus is like planting a seed in someone's heart." Siri explained.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan called from the staircase. "Tell them about the sewer!"

"Ah, yes." Siri said with a smile. "One day, Jesus was teaching a crowd by the sea.

"'Listen to this!' Jesus said. 'A farmer went to plant his crop. Now some seeds fell on the path, and the birds ate them. Some seeds fell on rocky ground. These shot up quickly because the soil was thin, but they were scorched by the sun. Some seeds fell among the thorn bushes, and the thorns grew up and choked them, so that they never ripened, but some seeds fell into good soil and made thirty times more grain. Some up to sixty, and others up to a hundred times more grain.'

"And Jesus then said, 'He who has ears, let them hear.'"

"Hear what?" Han asked. "I don't get it."

"Well, neither did his Disciples." Siri said. "At least, not at first. You see, after the story, Peter turned to Jesus and asked, 'Master, why do you speak in stories. Why not say what you mean, like you do with us?'

"Jesus responded, 'When I'm talking to you, I can talk about God's way plainly, about how God cares for everyone everywhere, but those who see me as I pass through their villages don't know me as well. I put things into stories. That way, those who want to hear me can, but those whose hearts are closed never do. Like the scriptures say, they look, but they don't really see what's there. They listen, but they don't understand.'

"Because if they did understand, they'd change their ways." Siri finished.

Just then, Luke burst in.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!" Luke shouted out. "The soldiers are coming! We've gotta hide Qui-Gon!"

"Luke, you and Mara take Qui-Gon to the catacombs and wait for me." Obi-Wan said quickly. "I'll keep the guards busy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Open up in the name of Palpatine!" A voice called out.

"Hurry!" Obi-Wan asked.

As Luke and Mara took Qui-Gon to the kitchen to get him out by the window, the children and Siri quickly cleaned up.

"I said open this door!" The soldier called out again.

"I'm coming." Obi-Wan said. "I'm coming."

Obi-Wan opened the door to find Cody.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan called out with a smile.

"Oh, Obi-Wan." Cody said in shock. "I didn't realize this was your farm."

"Come in." Obi-Wan said kindly. "Come in."

"I'm afraid I'll have to." Cody said. "Nero's orders. We're searching the whole district."

()()()()()

In the kitchen, Luke tried to push Qui-Gon out while Mara pulled.

"Come on, Master Jinn!" Mara groaned.

()()()()()

"So, are you searching for anyone in particular?" Siri asked.

"Well actually…" Cody began before he turned to some bread Kasidy had just pulled out of the oven. "Wow, those look good."

"By all means, help yourself." Obi-Wan said kindly.

Cody began to eat a loaf of the bread when Dooku came in.

"Well Cody, hoping to find a Christian beneath that crust?!" Dooku asked.

"No." Cody said nervously. "Sorry sir. I was just about to-"

Dooku shoved the bread into Cody's mouth when he turned to the others.

"Search this place!" Dooku called out, and the guards pounded through the whole bakery as Siri held Leia and Han close to her.

After their searches turned up nothing, there was a loud thump.

"What was that?" Dooku asked as he went into the kitchen to find a portrait of Obi-Wan kneeling before Palpatine.

"Palpatine's farmer, eh?" Dooku asked as he turned to Obi-Wan. "If I find you've been hiding that Story Keeper, I'll harvest you."

()()()()()

Outside of a rundown road, Mara helped Luke and Qui-Gon sneak into the catacombs that ran throughout Coruscant.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Luke asked.

"I know these tunnels like the back of my hand." Mara said offhandedly. "I had to live down here for a month after the fire."

They then walked on.

()()()()()

Back at the farm, Obi-Wan, Siri, Han, and Leia cleaned up.

"At least the children are safe." Obi-Wan said reassuringly. "And they didn't find Qui-Gon."

"Obi-Wan." A voice whispered.

"What was that?" Han asked.

"Obi-Wan." The voice whispered again as Leia noticed it was coming from the picture in the kitchen.

"The picture's talking." Leia said in awe.

"Leia, it's just A'Sharad." Obi-Wan said good naturedly as he lifted the picture as A'Sharad hopped in.

"Obi-Wan, you won't believe it!" A'Sharad said excitedly. "We've gathered a whole cartful of food and clothing for Qui-Gon to take to our friends on Taris!"

"That's wonderful!" Siri said.

"Yeah, and I've got these!" A'Sharad said as he pulled out a piece of paper with Palpatine's seal on it. "Traveling papers."

"Traveling papers?" Leia asked.

"Palpatine set up check points all over the city, but with these, once Qui-Gon's off of Coruscant, he can travel anywhere in the empire!"

"Excellent." Obi-Wan said. "A'Sharad, tell everyone to bring their gifts to the Taris Christians to Plo's cave, here. We'll meet you there tonight."

"But that's outside the city." Han said confusedly. "How will you get Chris there?"

"Catacombs, my boy." Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "They don't call us underground Christians for nothing."

* * *

Oh, now that was a good stroke of luck for the gang.


	9. The Good of the Story

Chapter Nine: Catacomb Rescue Part 3: The Good of the Story

Obi-Wan quietly crept to the catacomb entrance and lit a light to make sure he could see inside the dark passages as it was already eight in the evening.

()()()()()

"But we've looked everywhere." A guard said to Dooku.

"I don't want excuses!" Dooku snapped. "I want that Christian! And if I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! NOW GO!"

After that, Dooku noticed a light near an abandoned road as he smirked.

"Oh Galen, I think I've found our man." Dooku said with a sneer as Galen walked up. "Come. I'll show you how to deal with these Christians."

The two then walked off.

()()()()()

In the catacombs, Obi-Wan met up with Qui-Gon, Luke, and Mara as they all smiled at the sight of each other.

As they were about to rush off, Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon clutch his chest.

"Mara slow down!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Sorry." Mara said weakly.

"Are you okay, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah." Qui-Gon sighed. "These old bones aren't what they used to be, though. I need a minute to catch my breath."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan heard something.

"Listen." Obi-Wan whispered.

Now they all heard footsteps.

"We're being followed." Obi-Wan said. "Run!"

They all rushed off when Qui-Gon began breathing hard.

"Obi-Wan, it's me they want." Qui-Gon breathed. "You and the children go on. You've got a better chance of making it without me."

"No, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said. "Mara, hold onto the traveling papers A'Sharad got for Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, hop on my back. The lord will give me the strength of two men."

Qui-Gon hopped on as Obi-Wan fell over.

"I thought you said the lord would give you the strength of two men." Qui-Gon said.

"Well they must have been two very small men." Obi-Wan said as he set himself back up. "Try again."

Qui-Gon did so, and they sped off.

()()()()()

Dooku and Galen were walking when Dooku heard hastened footsteps to their left.

"Come!" Dooku said as he turned his flash light on and rushed after them.

()()()()()

At a bridge, everyone crossed single file for fear of over loading it as Mara slipped before Luke caught her, and a rock fell into the chasm.

"I wonder how deep this goes." Mara wondered.

"I don't intend to find out." Qui-Gon said plainly.

"They're getting closer." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I've got an idea!" Mara said.

"Oh no." Luke groaned.

"Just help me with this beam!" Mara said as she and Luke grabbed a beam and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If we pull out the support, we can pull the roof in behind us." Mara explained. "I've seen it happen before."

"Oh yeah." Luke said sarcastically. "That'll stop them."

They pulled out the support beam, but the cave stood in perfect condition.

"I don't understand." Mara said. "Maybe the foundation needs to be loosened.

Mara kicked the area where the beam was, and the whole tunnel began shaking.

"Okay, sorry about earlier." Luke said.

()()()()()

As Dooku and Galen began crossing a plank over a chasm, there was a slight tremor, and Dooku lost his footing, barely holding onto the plank.

"Galen!" Dooku called out, and Galen quickly helped him up.

()()()()()

Unfortunately, Mara's plan worked too well, and the cave in separated Luke and Mara from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Mara, Luke, are you two alright?" Obi-Wan called out.

"We're fine!" Luke shouted back.

"You and Master Jinn go onto the cave!" Mara called out. "We'll meet you there! I know another way!"

"Mara!" Obi-Wan called out, but there was no response. "Mara?"

With no answer, Obi-Wan was forced to continue onward with Qui-Gon.

()()()()()

As Luke and Mara rushed on, they stopped to listen.

"I don't hear the guards anymore." Mara said.

"Maybe they were buried alive." Luke said bitterly. "That's what they deserve."

Suddenly, there was another cave-in.

"Uh-oh." Luke groaned.

()()()()()

As Dooku and Galen continued on, the tunnel began shaking even worse than before.

"The tunnel is collapsing!" Dooku called out as they rushed off, and both men got on the plank at the same time, causing it to break, and Galen was barely able to hold onto the edge.

"Dooku!" Galen called out. "Help me!"

"Help yourself." Dooku said plainly as he rushed out.

Galen fell and landed on an outstretching rock, as he felt a snap in his leg, as he knew it had been damaged. Then, everything was darkness.

()()()()()

Dooku rushed out of the cavern. The rule of the soldier was survival of the fittest, and he was more fit to be a soldier than Galen.

()()()()()

The cave-in stopped without any more of the tunnel falling in on them.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Mara replied when they heard a groan. "What's that?"

They went to the chasm, which had lost the plank as they saw Galen lying there small and weak, clutching at his leg as they saw blood coming out of it.

"It's him!" Luke said. "He's one of the soldiers that-"

"Dooku, is that you?" Galen asked. "Here, grab my whip!"

Galen tossed a dusty whip at the edge of the cavern for them to grab hold of.

"What do we do?" Mara asked.

"Nothing!" Luke said angrily. He was about to walk off when Mara stopped him.

"We've gotta help him!" Mara called out. "He'll die!"

"So?" Luke asked. "Leave him there!"

"Luke, it's not right!" Mara argued.

"What they did to our families wasn't right!" Luke snapped back when he heard Galen's voice again.

"Dooku?" Galen pleaded. "Please help me!"

Mara rushed at the whip as Luke sighed and knew Mara was right about helping Galen, and he helped her pull the whip up when it suddenly gave a little, and the traveling papers for Qui-Gon fell into blackness.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" Luke groaned, but he and Mara continued pulling.

()()()()()

At Plo's cave, Siri rushed up to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they arrived.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Siri sighed. "We were so… Where are the children?"

"There was a cave-in." Obi-Wan explained. "We got separated, and they're trying to find another way. A'Sharad, some of you search the catacombs for them."

"Right." A'Sharad said calmly as he and a few others headed off.

()()()()()

Eventually, Luke and Mara managed to pull Galen up as he collapsed on the floor breathing heavily as Luke saw that the blood was coming from a large gash in his leg.

"Oh Dooku, I didn't think you'd come ba-" Galen said before he noticed Luke and Mara. "You? You saved me?"

"Yup." Mara said plainly.

"But… You're Christians." Galen said confusedly.

"Uh-huh." Mara agreed again.

"Mara!" Luke shouted.

"I came here to arrest you." Galen continued in shock. "Why would you risk your lives for me?"

"We were just doing what the Samaritan did." Mara explained.

"What Samaritan?" Galen asked.

"The one in the story Master Jinn told us." Mara explained.

"Ah… Qui-Gon Jinn." Galen said. "The Story Keeper. He's the man I'm after."

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble now!" Luke said moodily. "Thanks to you, we just lost his traveling papers."

"Please take me to him." Galen said without any hesitation in his voice.

()()()()()

In Plo's cave, the Christians were getting restless.

"First they burn our houses, now they take our children!" A woman shouted.

"How much more are we supposed to take from Palpatine's thugs?!" A man called out.

"Please!" Obi-Wan said, trying to calm everyone down. "A'Sharad and the others will find them!"

"There are only two soldiers there, and there are fifty of us!" Plo shouted. "I say we go in there and get some revenge!"

"Friends!" Qui-Gon called out. "Friends, we mustn't be like other people! We must learn to forgive!"

"Yes, but how many times do we have to forgive them?!" Plo asked.

"Disciple Peter asked the same thing!" Qui-Gon called out before calming down. "Come and listen. They were walking in the hillside, and Peter said, 'But lord, when someone treats me badly, how many times do I have to forgive them? Is seven times enough?'

"'No.' Jesus responded. 'Not seven times or seventy, but seven times seventy.'

"Jesus then told his disciples a story to explain his point.

"'There once was a king who wanted to settle the accounts for the men who worked for him. One man owed him thousands of silver coins, but he didn't have any money to pay him.

"'"Then everything you own will be sold to pay your debt." The king said. "Even your wife and children."

"'"Give me time!" The man pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'The king felt sorry for the man, crossed out his debt, and let him go, but on the way home, the man met another of the king's servants who owed him a small amount.

"'"Pay me what you owe me!" The man said.

"'"Give me time!" The other man pleaded. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"'However, the man tossed the other into prison. When the king found out what the man had done, he was furious and brought both men before him.

"'"You wicked man!" The king snapped. "I wiped out your debt when you begged for time to pay! You should have done the same for this man! Guards, take him to prison until he pays all of his debt!"

"You see what Jesus was saying?" Qui-Gon asked. "We must forgive those who wrong us just as God has forgiven us."

()()()()()

"Are you Qui-Gon Jinn, the Story Keeper?!" Galen asked as he walked up to Qui-Gon with Mara and Luke behind him.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Are you the one who told these children the stories of Jesus?" Galen asked.

At that moment, A'Sharad, and several others walked up and held out their Lightsabers when Obi-Wan stopped them.

"If the people who hear your stories become like these children," Galen began. "Then all of the galaxy should hear about your Jesus."

Galen then handed Qui-Gon his traveling papers.

"Here." Galen said. "You'll be needing these papers."

Qui-Gon took them and smiled.

"You're drawn to him, aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A fellow soldier left me to die, but these children saved my life because of Jesus." Galen said as he smiled.

"Come." Qui-Gon said. "We'll talk."

"No." Galen said plainly. "It isn't safe now, and my men will be looking for me."

"Then I leave you in the hands of my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan walked up and made the sign of the fish on the ground as Galen memorized it.

"Look for me at my bakery, Galen." Obi-Wan said.

"My pleasure, Master Kenobi." Galen said as he shook Obi-Wan's hand.

"Please, my friends call me, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said with a smile as Galen smiled too.

"May your god go with you, Master Jinn." Galen said.

"He will, my brother." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "And also with you."

Qui-Gon then walked off as Galen turned to Luke and Mara.

"And as for you," Galen said. "I don't know how to thank you, but I promise you, I will find a way."

"Hey, don't mention it." Luke said with a smile as he and Galen shook hands before Galen headed out.

* * *

Hooray for Galen, Luke, and Mara!


	10. An'ya Kuro

Chapter 10: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 1: An'ya Kuro

"You, Christian!" Dooku shouted. "Halt in the name of the Emperor!"

An'ya sped away from several of Dooku's guards as they pursued her. She looked up and noticed a statue. Seeing gray paint on the ground, An'ya quickly rubbed it all over herself and stood by the statue to make it seem like she was part of it. When Dooku investigated, An'ya stepped on Dooku's head, knocking him down, as she rushed off.

"After her!" Dooku shouted.

()()()()()

At the mansion, Han and Mara were up a tree wearing leaves to blend in as A'Sharad observed them.

"I love climbing trees, but I never thought I'd be one." Mara said.

"You missed a spot, Mara." Han said with a smirk as he plucked a leaf from the tree and put it on Mara's mouth.

"Han, any sign of the courier?" A'Sharad asked.

"Not yet." Han said plainly.

"Well keep looking." A'Sharad said plainly. "And fix your camouflage. I can still see you."

A'Sharad then turned to Luke, who had grown a few inches.

"Luke, why aren't you in position?!" A'Sharad snapped at Luke as he rushed to the opposite sight of his position with bows and arrows.

"I'm going!" Luke groaned. "Don't get your robes in a bunch!"

"How am I supposed to work with a bunch of amateurs like this?!" A'Sharad asked Obi-Wan, Siri, and Leia angrily.

"What's wrong with A'Sharad, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked. A'Sharad seemed a lot snippier than usual.

"Well Leia, the courier we're waiting for is A'Sharad's mentor, An'ya." Obi-Wan explained.

"She's a freedom fighter, and a Story Keeper for Tython, and A'Sharad wants to make a good impression." Siri explained.

"Here she comes!" Mara shouted from the tree.

"Positions everybody!" A'Sharad said at once as everyone prepared to defend themselves and An'ya.

An'ya, a white haired woman with blue eyes, rushed to their position, chased by several guards.

"She's not gonna make it!" Han exclaimed.

"I'll activate the emergency barricade!" A'Sharad shouted as he fired an arrow at a bundle of barrels, but he instead hit a wall.

Working quickly, Obi-Wan fired his own arrow and cut the rope himself, releasing several barrels that blocked the soldiers' path.

"You Christians can't escape the Emperor's justice forever!" Dooku shouted as he slipped and fell while the others hid.

()()()()()

Inside the farm, Obi-Wan hugged his old friend, An'ya.

"An'ya." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"We're so glad to have you with us." Siri said happily.

"Not as glad as I am, Siri." An'ya said, catching her breath after her extended chase. "For a moment there, I didn't think I'd make it. Now, where's that former student of mine?"

Obi-Wan went to check and found A'Sharad firing arrows at a sand bag with a bulls-eye on it.

"A'Sharad, don't you wanna see An'ya?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't believe I missed that shot." A'Sharad groaned. "She's going to be so disappointed."

"Everyone misses a shot now and then." Obi-Wan points out.

"You don't understand, Obi-Wan." A'Sharad sighed. "An'ya and my father were the best leaders the Tython Resistance ever had. They'd never have missed."

"There you are!" An'ya called out as she came over to them with Leia. "A'Sharad!"

"Master An'ya, watch this!" A'Sharad shouted as she hit a tree. "I don't understand!" A'Sharad said angrily. "This never happens!"

"Well, you hit the mark when it counted." An'ya said comfortingly. "You saved my butt back there."

"I thought Obi-Wan hit the tar-" Leia began to say before Obi-Wan quickly covered her mouth.

An'ya then looked A'Sharad over and smiled.

"You are the image of your father, God rest his soul." An'ya said, and Obi-Wan had to agree with her. "I also bet you're every bit the leader he was too. That reminds me, I have something for you."

An'ya reached into her pouch and held up a necklace with the symbol of the Jedi on it.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough." An'ya said. "The shield of the Jedi."

A'Sharad put the necklace on.

"Thanks Master An'ya." A'Sharad said with a smile. "I promise I'll be worthy of it."

"Master Kuro did you and A'Sharad's dad really lead an uprising on Naboo?" Han asked as he suddenly popped up.

"Did you really defeat an entire garrison of Palpatine's troops?" Mara asked as well.

"Tell us about the freedom fights on Tython!" Luke called out.

"That's enough!" A'Sharad snapped. "Master An'ya doesn't have time to entertain a bunch of children!"

"Well of course I do." An'ya said with a smile at Obi-Wan's young charges. "A'Sharad, you remember the way Jesus said we should treat children?"

"What?" Leia asked. "What did he say?"

"Well Leia," An'ya said as she sat down and let the kids gather around her. "One day, Jesus and his disciples were on the way to Alderaan. It had been a long, hard journey. The disciples had become irritable and were quarreling with one another.

"During a stop and meal at a welcoming house, Jesus asked, 'What were you arguing about earlier?'

"As it turned out, they had been arguing about which one of them was the most important.

"In response to this, Jesus picked up a young boy that giggled, and Jesus said, 'I have already told you that my kingdom belongs to people who are like this child.'

"The disciples knew how important children were to Jesus because of something that had happened on another occasion. Jesus was teaching as the disciples tried to keep the children out.

"Noticing this, Jesus said, 'Let the boys and girls come to me. Don't stop them. Anyone who does not accept God's kingdom like a little boy or girl will not get inside.'

"So you see, A'Sharad, Jesus holds children in very high regards."

"As do I, Master." A'Sharad said grandly. "What good is a leader without followers? Alright everyone, break time's over. Attention!"

All the children stood erect.

"It's time to show Master An'ya how efficiently we can set up for tonight's meeting. Move out!"

All the children walked off.

"You know An'ya, I think Obi-Wan might have missed the point of your story." Obi-Wan observed as A'Sharad ordered the children around like an army sergeant.

"I think you're right." An'ya said plainly.

()()()()()

At Palpatine's palace, he was observing a model of Coruscant as Galen watched in silent disgust.

"Now let's see…" Palpatine pondered. "Where shall I build my new Pantheon? Try to the south, Ameda!"

Ameda picked up the model of the pantheon and walked off as Dooku arrived.

"Hail, Emperor!" Dooku called out.

"Ah, Dooku." Palpatine said offhandedly. "I understand you lost another Christian courier in the market district."

"Emperor," Dooku defended. "The district is riddled with secret passages and tunnels. It's impossible to accurately patrol… So what if we burned it to the ground?"

"Hm…" Palpatine observed. "That would provide a perfect spot for my pantheon. Don't just stand there, Ameda!"

"But Emperor, a fire in the market district could kill hundreds of people!" Galen protested.

"Wonderful." Palpatine said with a wicked grin, which after becoming a Christian, Galen noticed more and more. "Dooku, have you a plan?"

"As a matter of fact," Dooku said as he held up the model of a huge canon. "I call it, The Wrath of Palpatine."

"Impressive." Palpatine observed as he put a small charge in there and fired at the model of the market district, setting half the thing ablaze. "Most impressive."

Galen quietly slid over to a servant friend of his, Rahm Kota and knelt down low to avoid being heard.

"You must get word to Obi-Wan." Galen whispered. "He's holding a meeting tonight in the market district. I'll do what I can to stall Dooku, now go."

Rahm nodded and sneaked off, Palpatine absorbed in the simulation of the market district burning to the ground. Palpatine sickened him to his very core these days.

* * *

Uh-oh. It's never good when Palpatine's happy.


	11. The Beginnings of a Fire

Chapter 11: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 2: The Beginnings of a Fire

Rahm waited quietly as he heard the groaning of slaves and soldiers pulling the catapult. Once it was clear, he made a dash for the market district. He hoped and prayed to God that he'd get there before Dooku.

()()()()()

A'Sharad checked around the area. His side looked clear, but he had to make sure, especially with An'ya watching.

"Are my leaves on straight?" Han said with a smile in the tree he was hiding in.

"Yeah, but you need more twigs." Mara replied as the two of them and Leia giggled.

"Stop giggling!" A'Sharad whispered angrily. "Trees don't giggle!" Seriously. Kids had to be told everything. "Any sign of the guards?"

"All clear." Han responded.

"All clear, Obi-Wan." A'Sharad responded.

Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to the Christians who'd arrived for the story.

"Many of you ask, 'How long must we keep telling the stories of Jesus in secret?'" Obi-Wan started. "Well, one thing is certain. They can't keep us quiet forever. Any more than they could keep a blind beggar quiet when Jesus passed by.

"It was on the road to Jerusalem. Jesus and his disciples had to cross through the city of Jericho, and it was there that they met a blind man called Bartemaus.

"Upon hearing that Jesus had arrived, Bartemaus called out, 'Son of David! Jesus, help me!'

"Even though the people tried to shuttle the poor blind man away, Jesus stopped them and asked them to call Bartemaus over to him.

"When he arrived, Jesus asked, 'What is it you want from me?'

"Bartemaus replied, 'I want my sight back.'

"'Go home.' Jesus responded. 'Because you have trusted me, you have been made better.'

"And just like that, Bartemaus could see again."

Just then, a knock was heard. A'Sharad approached it cautiously and opened it a bit to reveal a friend from Palpatine's palace, Rahm Kota.

"Rahm!" Obi-Wan called out. "What's wrong?"

"Galen sent me, but I think I may be too late." Rahm said panting. "There's gonna be a fire."

"What?!" Siri called out.

"He's right!" Han called out from the tree. "We're surrounded!"

Everyone began to talk excitedly when Obi-Wan calmed them down.

"Friends, please." Obi-Wan said as calm as the sea. "If we panic, it'll only make things worse."

"I don't think they can get much worse." A'Sharad pointed out.

()()()()()

At the hilltop where the catapult was, a flaming boulder was released right at the heart of the district.

"Bull's eye!" Dooku called out. "That'll teach Christians to defy the Emperor's law. RELOAD!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the district, everyone was carrying water to clear a passageway to allow for an escape.

"Keep it coming!" Obi-Wan called out.

Leia tried to help, but the bucket was too heavy for her.

"Leia, you're spilling it everywhere!" A'Sharad said angrily. Leave it to me!"

Leia felt like she was about to cry as A'Sharad took the bucket from her. Why was A'Sharad being so mean today?

"Hey Leia, I could use your help." An'ya said kindly as she gave Leia a smaller bucket she could handle as she held two of her own.

()()()()()

Galen looked around cautiously when Dooku touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Dooku said angrily.

"Hail Dooku." Galen said quickly. "How's the fire?"

"So, you've come to share in my victory, have you?!" Dooku asked angrily, just as Galen wanted. "Well Nero put me in charge of this operation! And I don't need any help from you! Stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt."

As Dooku left, Galen saw Cody barely pluck an apple from a tree, giving Galen a fun little idea.

As they prepared to set another boulder ablaze, Galen walked up and whistled at a horse, who came up and ate an apple Galen held before quickly walking off, causing the catapult to be pulled forward enough, so that they missed their next target.

Instead, it hit an old bath house, putting the boulder out at once.

()()()()()

The gang breathed a sigh of relief after a good hour's work.

"We did it." Mara sighed.

"For now." Rahm said. "But Galen can't stall Dooku forever."

"Rahm is right." Obi-Wan said calmly. "We'll have to evacuate."

"How?" Rahm asked. "We're completely surrounded."

"We all knew this day would come, and we're prepared for it." Obi-Wan continued as calm as before. "You kids know what to do."

Using the aqueduct system and camouflage, the kids were able to help everyone out of the market district of Coruscant.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Galen subtly damaged the rope as it began to fray.

"Perfect." Galen said with a smirk.

"PREPARE TO FIRE!" Dooku called out.

The boulder just fell idly down the hill as the entire catapult fell over. Galen could only smile at the look of horror and rage on Dooku's face.

* * *

Hooray for teamwork and sabotage!


	12. A Father's Son

Chapter 12: Ready, Aim, Fire Part 3: A Father's Son

The gang reconvened at the truck that An'ya and Siri were setting up.

"How's the evacuation going?" Siri asked.

"Mission accomplished." A'Sharad said with a smile. "We're the only ones left."

"A'Sharad, you and An'ya take the kids to the exit point." Obi-Wan said calmly. "Luke and I will get the other truck ready and meet you back at the bakery."

The kids all headed in with help from Siri and An'ya.

"Now go easy on her, A'Sharad." Luke said. "She's been acting a bit fidgety when you accelerate the gas."

"You don't need to tell me about driving, Luke!" A'Sharad said angrily. "My father was a master driver."

"He drove starships, A'Sharad." An'ya pointed out. She really didn't like how snippy A'Sharad was being. It just didn't seem like him. "This is a truck full of children."

"Don't worry, Master." A'Sharad said. "I've got it under control."

A'Sharad then drove off.

()()()()()

"We've righted the catapult sir." One of Dooku's men said.

"If there are any more mistakes, the next projectile launched will be you." Dooku said as he lifted the guard up. He had enough of the various malfunctions with the catapult.

()()()()()

Mara sat scared in the back of the truck as she turned to Siri.

"Siri, how can Palpatine be so cruel?" Mara asked.

"It's his way of punishing us because we don't always do what he tells us to." Siri explained.

"Why don't we?" Leia asked.

"Because sometimes you have to do what's right." Siri explained. "Even if it gets you into trouble. You know, one time, when Jesus was in the Synagogue, there was a man there with a paralyzed hand. It was the Sabbath. The day Jews are supposed to do no work. A group of Pharisees and members of King Hared's court were watching to see if Jesus would dare to heal this man on the Sabbath.

"'Stand up for everyone to see you.' Jesus told the man, and he then turned to the Pharisees.

"'What is the right thing to do on the Holy Day? Good or evil? To make someone better or let him die?'

"Jesus was angry because the religious leaders were so strict and obstinate. Jesus then told the man to stretch his hand out, and he did so, much to everyone's amazement. Although they admired his powers, many Pharisees were furious that Jesus had broken their law. Jesus knew this would get him into trouble, and he was right. The Pharisees were so angry, that they joined with the friends of King Hared to plot against Jesus. Much like Palpatine plots against Christians today."

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Dooku prepared to launch after checking and rechecking the catapult personally.

"FIRE!" Dooku called out.

They fired two boulders into the district as Galen tried to think of something to do.

()()()()()

As A'Sharad was driving the truck, he got frustrated with their lack of progress.

"Come on you bucket of bolts, faster!" A'Sharad said as she pushed down on the accelerator.

"A'Sharad, Luke said to go easy on the truck." An'ya said calmly.

"Yeah, but I can have us out of here in no time." A'Sharad said as he pressed onwards.

"A'Sharad-" An'ya tried to warn him when suddenly, a huge boulder blocked their path, and A'Sharad had to turn completely around, and as he tried to slow down to get his barrings, the brakes wouldn't work.

"Oh no." A'Sharad groaned as Han popped his head up.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going the other way?" Han asked.

"Yeah, but we got blocked, and the stupid truck's brakes gave out!" A'Sharad said angrily, though he was angrier with himself. An'ya had told him to go easy on the truck, but as usual, A'Sharad's big stupid ego got in the way.

()()()()()

As Obi-Wan and Luke got their truck ready, they saw the other truck fly right past them.

"What in the world?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't stop it!" A'Sharad called out.

"They're heading right into the fire!" Luke pointed out as everyone called for help.

()()()()()

From his palace, Palpatine watched the market district burn as he played a harp.

_Fire burn bright._

_Fire burn strong._

_Soon I will build_

_My pantheon. _

Palpatine then chuckled evilly.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan's truck had caught up to A'Sharad's.

"Hold on kids!" Obi-Wan called out.

"We're trying!" Han called back.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Obi-Wan called out.

Siri comforted the children as they braced themselves.

"Leia, don't look down!" Luke called out.

"On three." Han said calmly. "One, two, THREE!"

The three children jumped off and landed in the other truck, with Mara landing right on top of Luke.

"Sorry." Mara said.

"No problem." Luke replied. "Obi-Wan, they're in."

"You're turn, Siri." Obi-Wan said.

"Can you get any closer?" Siri asked.

"Siri, if I was any closer, I'd be driving your truck." Obi-Wan replied.

"We'll jump with her, come on, A'Sharad." An'ya said as A'Sharad abandoned the front seat and took one of Siri's arms while An'ya took the other. "One, two, three!"

The three jumped to the truck as the other one crashed into a building and as consumed by the flames.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Galen was watching the horror with Dooku.

"Funny." Dooku said with a smirk. "From here, they look just like ants."

"They look like people to me." Galen said angrily.

()()()()()

At the market, everyone looked around. They were surrounded by fire, and the flames were too high for any of the regular openings to be accessible without burning to death.

()()()()()

Back at the catapult, Dooku gazed at the center of the district.

"Target that statue!" Dooku called out.

()()()()()

Everyone arrived at a glorified statue of Palpatine, unsure of what to do.

"There must be some way out of here." Luke said, trying to be hopeful, but coming off more panicked.

Unfortunately, every way was blocked by fire and debris.

"We're trapped." Han gulped.

It was all A'Sharad's fault, so he figured she'd go with a clean conscious.

"Master An'ya, I'm sorry." A'Sharad said plainly. "This whole thing is my fault."

"Chin up, A'Sharad." An'ya said cheerfully. "I've been in worse scraps. I can't think of any, but I'm sure I have been."

"I just wanted to impress you." A'Sharad sighed.

"Impress me?" An'ya said in shock. "Is that why you've been acting so odd?"

"Yes." A'Sharad said. "I don't even deserve to wear my father's medallion."

"Bantha plop!" An'ya said firmly. "A'Sharad, your father wasn't born a great leader! He became one over time, and you will too."

"Really?" A'Sharad asked.

"Yes, once you learn to think a little before leaping into action." An'ya said.

"Here comes another one!" Luke called out as one landed very near where they all were.

"I can hardly breathe." Han gasped.

"Anymore boulders, and we're done for!" Luke called out.

"Any ideas, An'ya?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nope." An'ya responded.

"Father, I've let everyone down." A'Sharad sighed. "What should I do?"

Just then, he noticed the statue and the aqueduct, and he got an idea.

"Han, do you think you can climb to the top of that statue?" A'Sharad asked.

"Sure." Han said. "But why?"

"I've got an idea." A'Sharad replied. "It's a long shot, but it just might work. Mara, Leia, Luke, I'm gonna need your help too."

A'Sharad then grabbed some stray rope that thankfully wasn't burned.

()()()()()

As the catapult got loaded again, Galen got one more idea.

"Dooku, why don't you double the load?" Galen asked. "It'll speed things up."

"I'm in charge of this operation, Galen!" Dooku said angrily. "I'll give the orders! Double the load!"

()()()()()

Mara, Leia, and Luke climbed up the base of the statue to a waiting Han with the rope as they unwound it.

"Good, now tie off the rope!" A'Sharad said calmly.

"Be careful!" Siri called out too.

They did so, tying the rope to Palpatine's two hands as A'Sharad grabbed a bust of Palpatine and climbed up to the top.

"Quickly!" Obi-Wan called out. "We don't have much time."

()()()()()

"Prepare to fire!" Dooku called out after the second boulder had been added.

"But sir, I don't think we should." A guard said.

"You're not here to think, now fire the catapult." Dooku said darkly.

"But sir-"

"I SAID FIRE!"

The catapult was fired, but it collapsed under the load and caught fire itself.

"Give me that bucket!" Dooku said quickly as a soldier handed it to him.

"But sir, that's oil!" The guard said, but it was too late. Dooku flung it on the fire, and it only got worse, and that was the end of the catapult.

()()()()()

A'Sharad aimed the bust at the aqueduct as he got it centered but began to get nervous.

"What if I miss again?" A'Sharad asked himself aloud.

"Then I was proud just to know you." An'ya stated. "Now do your best. That's all you can do."

A'Sharad nodded and fired. It hit the aqueduct, spraying water all over the fire and putting it out as everyone cheered.

"Now that's a shot even your father would've been proud of." An'ya said kindly as she and A'Sharad hugged.

* * *

Wow! That was a close one, huh?


	13. The Master's Ship

Chapter 13: Sink or Swim: Part 1: The Master's Ship

On board the war ship captained by the infamous Exar Kun, the rowers, all slaves and Christians, were trying to row back home following a victory against the Dominion.

"To port!" Kun cried out. "To port, now! Hard to starboard!"

Kun then came down and addressed his second in command, Aleema Keto.

"Secure the slaves." Kun said calmly.

"But captain, please!" An elderly slave said. "We'll drown!"

"If this ship goes down, then you'll go with it." Kun replied coolly.

One of the slaves in charge of securing the barrels, Quinlan Vos, looked around at the frantic pass. He knew no one would miss a slave in this storm, in fact, they probably wouldn't care, so Quinlan tossed a barrel over when no one was looking, jumped on to it and hung on for dear life.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the farm, the kids were putting on a show for Obi-Wan, Siri, and A'Sharad.

"And now," Luke called out. "The amazing Han and Leia will juggle six rolls!"

Mara peaked inside to see how they were.

"Six?!" Leia called out. "I can't juggle six!"

"Sure ya can." Han said as he tossed a tray of freshly baked rolls into Leia's hands as she shrieked and began juggling them as the curtain opened.

"Oh hot!" Carol called. "Hot! Hot! Hey, I'm doing it!"

"See?" Han said with a smile.

"A little trick me and Han came up with called 'Hot Tossed Buns'." Luke said with a smile as everyone applauded, including Mara, who accidentally let go of the rope holding the curtains open, and it closed on Leia and Han.

"Sorry!" Mara called out as she helped them out.

"And now…" Luke said. "Our main attraction. A story for the amazing Obi-Wan and Siri!"

Everyone cheered and sat around the two.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You know, your show reminded me of a man Jesus talked about."

"Was he a juggler?" Leia asked.

"No." Obi-Wan chuckled. "But he did put on a show every time he prayed. You see, among the people that Jesus talked to, there were religious men called Pharisees. They worked very hard at doing the right thing, but sometimes they overdid it. One day, Jesus told a story and made sure the Pharisees were listening.

"He began by saying, 'Two men came into the men's court of the temple, to pray. One was a Pharisee. The other was a tax collector who worked for the Coruscanti. The Pharisee stood on his own, where he thought he'd be noticed.

"'"Oh lord," the Pharisee called out. "I thank you that I am not like other people! Greedy, dishonest, and wicked! Or like this tax collector! I fast twice a week! And I give a tenth of all I earn to the temple!"

"'And while the Pharisee prayed, the tax collector didn't even look up.

"'After the Pharisee finished, the tax collector whispered, "Oh lord, have mercy on me. I know I'm not good."'

"Jesus told the people that it was the tax collector, not the Pharisee who went home forgiven."

Everyone nodded understandably. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Obi-Wan went over to it.

"Obi-Wan…" A voice whispered weakly. "Obi-Wan . . ."

Obi-Wan opened the door as Quinlan Vos lay weakly on the street.

"Quinlan?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

()()()()()

After some food and rest from the gang, Quinlan was well enough to talk.

"And then after the fire, I became part of a group of Christians who were sentenced to life on a slave ship, if you could call it life." Quinlan explained.

"Oh Quinlan." Siri said sympathetically, but Luke had something besides the poor man's troubles on his mind.

"Me and Leia's father was on a slave ship." Luke said. "Anakin Skywalker! Did you him?"

"Kiddo, there are hundreds of ships and many of their slaves are Christians." Quinlan said plainly.

"But still!" Luke insisted. "He could've been on your ship!"

"You should pray he's not." Quinlan said. "Kun would rather starve the slaves than feed them. There are hundreds of people still on that ship, and all of them are in worse shape than me."

"We've gotta do something!" A'Sharad called out.

"But what can we do?" Mara asked.

"We're going to do what we can with what we have." Obi-Wan said plainly with a sly smile. "In other words, I think it's time we took our show on the road."

* * *

This is one of my favorite arcs, and I hope you like it.


	14. Onboard the Ship

Chapter 14: Sink or Swim Part 2: Onboard the Ship

As soon as Exar Kun's ship set in, Luke and A'Sharad tied a life boat onto it, at night, for an escape route for the plan ahead.

()()()()()

The next day, there was a faux celebration for the ship's victory against the Dominion.

By this point, Leia was much more confident in her juggling.

"And now a tribute to your glorious victory!" Han called out.

A'Sharad, Obi-Wan, and Luke then showed up behind a cardboard cutout of a boat.

_We are the mighty Dominion._

_We sail the open skies._

_No Imperial ship can stop us._

_For we are the more wise._

The three then looked forward.

"Uh-oh." Obi-Wan said. "It's the unbeatable…"

"Undefeatable…" A'Sharad added.

"Not real sweatable…" Luke continued.

"Exar Kun the ruthless!" They all cried out as Leia was there with Obi-Wan and Siri's recently rescued dog, Porthos.

"Retreat!" A'Sharad called out.

"Ramming speed!" Leia called out, and the three were knocked over like bowling pins.

After that, Obi-Wan and Luke snuck down to the rowers while Leia and Porthos cornered A'Sharad.

"Wait, I'm an officer!" A'Sharad called out before he was knocked over.

As the soldiers cheered, Leia curtseyed to the audience.

()()()()()

At the water, A'Sharad quickly swam to the boat while Obi-Wan opened one of the holes for the canons. A'Sharad then handed a bag of food to Obi-Wan, who then handed it to Luke. Luke then slipped into the slave quarters.

"Be careful, Luke." Obi-Wan whispered.

()()()()()

Luke looked around. All the slaves were sleeping in rags and hunched to make room for everyone. Luke was shocked that anyone could be so inconsiderate of people. He undid the bundle and took out some bread, vegetables, and fruit as he walked around.

"Dad?" Luke called out. "Dad?!"

Just then, a brunette man with tan skin pulled him over.

"What are you doing here, kid?!" The man asked when he saw the food as Luke let him have some.

"I'm looking for my father." Luke explained.

"The only thing you'll find here is trouble." The man said after taking a bite of bread. "Now get out of here before you get us all killed."

()()()()()

On the deck, as Han was doing various acrobatics, a soldier rushed up to Kun with a scroll.

"Sir!" The soldier said. "One of our ships was captured in a slave revolt! Palpatine orders you to set course at once and capture them before they reach the borders of the empire!"

"Then cast off immediately." Kun said plainly. "Sound the battle alarm!"

As the soldiers sounded the alarm, Han gulped.

"Uh, but the show's not over yet." Han said nervously.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Luke had given food to all the slaves.

"Do any of you know my father Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked, when suddenly, a soldier opened the door.

"All slaves to oars!" He called out, and they went to their posts.

"Wait!" Luke called out as they went off. "Has anyone seen my father?!"

"I'm afraid he's not on this ship, kid." The brunette man said.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan called out soon afterwards as he pulled Luke up.

()()()()()

At the deck, Siri and the other children, were by the walls, not being noticed by the preoccupied soldiers.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri whispered. "Obi-Wan?!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, A'Sharad was trying to stay near the ship until A'Sharad got knocked off by one of the oars as he quickly propelled himself up to cling to the ship.

()()()()()

"Siri, what's happening?!" Obi-Wan asked as the ship continued its hustle and bustle.

"We're going into battle unless we get off this thing quick!" Siri answered.

They went to the starboard side of the boat, only to find A'Sharad hanging onto a rope.

"Hey guys." A'Sharad said.

The soldiers then arrived and pulled A'Sharad in just before they left the atmosphere. They were all trapped on the ship now.

()()()()()

On the ship, the gang was tossed into the captain's quarters where the captain would arrive to deal with them.

Everyone then looked around. It was an elegant purple and green colored room with various, expensive, knick-knacks.

"Wow." Han said. "Nice place."

"How can he live like this when so many people are suffering right under his feet?!" Luke asked angrily.

"Yeah." Leia added. "Jesus said we should be kind to people."

"I don't think the captain was listening when Jesus said that." A'Sharad responded.

"I'm afraid he's like the man who built his house on the sand." Obi-Wan said.

"Who?" Leia asked. She'd never heard of him before.

"A man Jesus talked about one day when he was teaching in Capernaum.

"He said to the crowd, 'Everyone who listens to me and does something about it is like a man who builds his house on a rock. Then winter comes, but that house stands up to all because underneath is the rock.

"'But whoever listens to me and does nothing is like a foolish builder who builds his house on sand. Then winter comes. And the rains fall, and the floods come, and the wind blows. And down comes his house with a tremendous crash.'"

Just then, Kun came in and Leia finally had time to notice Kun's gray eyes and black hair.

"So these are the stowaways?" Kun asked.

"Actually, we're-" Obi-Wan began.

"Quiet!" Kun called out. "I don't know why you're still on my ship, but I do know that we're going into battle and every man must pull his weight!"

Kun then tossed a mop to A'Sharad.

"You, clean the ship!" Kun shouted as he turned to Luke. "You, give water to the soldiers!" Kun then turned to Han and Leia. "You two stay here and clean." Kun then turned to Obi-Wan. "And you, what do you do?"

"I'm a farmer." Obi-Wan said. "But my wife and I also bake."

"Perfect." Kun said with a smile.

"My cook makes the worst rolls in the entire navy." Kun said as he took a roll and dropped it on the floor, and it bounced right back into his hand like it was made of rubber. "Absolutely indestructible. The only thing they're good for is ammunition. You, your wife, and the girl are to go to the galley at once!"

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan said as he walked off with Siri and Mara.

* * *

Well, that didn't go all that well.


	15. Battle for Freedom

Chapter 15: Sink or Swim Part 3: Battle for Freedom

Obi-Wan, Siri, and Mara arrived at the ship's galley, led by one of the soldiers.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and his family reporting for duty." The guard said calmly. The cook turned around to reveal a hideous man with a bulging eye, a bulbous nose, and horrible teeth.

"Quiet!" The cook said. "I'm making soup for the slaves!"

"I thought he was washing the dishes." Siri said in disgust.

"Now that's one rotten tomato." The cook said to himself as he poured in ingredients. "One tiny slice of carrot."

He then grabbed a live chicken and dunked it into the soup before putting it back in a cage.

"And finally, one fresh chicken." The cook finished.

"Now what do you want?" The cook asked.

"We're here to help with the bread." Obi-Wan explained.

"Bread?" The cook asked. "Good. I could use some help. Everybody loves my rolls, and they really came in handy against the Dominion."

"So I heard." Siri said with a sigh.

"Well, we'll do our best, sir." Obi-Wan said.

"Good." The cook said. "But remember, it's not just a roll, it's a military secret."

()()()()()

At the lowers decks with oars and the like, Luke was handing water to the soldiers.

"Get over here with that water!" The man called out.

Luke began walking to him when he saw a withered old man at the oars.

"Just a little sip." He begged. Luke immediately gave him some.

"Boy, I said over here!" The man called out and pulled Luke to him.

()()()()()

Back at the galley, Mara was working with the cook when he smelled something.

"That smell." The cook said. It's not supposed to smell like that."

The cook went to the bread, Obi-Wan and Siri's finest as Mara pulled up a stool for him.

"Perhaps you should taste it and tell us what we're doing wrong." Siri suggested.

"But I've got so much to do…" The cook said before he grabbed the bread and began eating it.

"We can finish in the kitchen for you." Benjamin said. "Take your time with the bread."

"Yes." The cook said as he continued to eat. "Yes, good idea."

()()()()()

As Luke continued walking around, he gave more water to the old man.

"I told you to stay away from him!" The head guard called out.

"He's dying of thirst!" Luke called out.

"If he doesn't row, he'll die of much worse." The man said darkly.

"I'll take his place." Luke said, pointing at himself.

"You?!" The man laughed.

"At least until he gets better." Luke said calmly.

"This I've got to see!" The man laughed. "Okay, Little Man. Row."

Luke sat down next to the brunette man from before.

"Well gentlemen," the head guard stated. "Since we have some new blood, let's go at attack speed for a while."

"You're just determined to get us killed, aren't you?" The man said.

"I was only trying to help." Luke said.

"If you wanna help, keep silent and row!" The man said sharply.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Siri worked on the soup while Carol kept the cook busy.

"Is this batch any better?" Mara asked.

"No, no, it's still too soft." The cook went on. "Please pass the butter."

()()()()()

The rowing was going as well as could be expected with the head guard telling the others not to worry about Luke.

"Must be nice to be free." The black haired man said after a while.

"It's not as nice as you'd think." Luke said sadly. "My dad's a slave, and I don't know where he is."

"Keep your back straight and bend with your knees." The man said helpfully.

()()()()()

Eventually, it was time for dinner as the slaves and Luke went to the galley.

"That smell." The old man Luke replaced said. "It smells wonderful."

"What is it?" Another man asked.

"It's dinner." Obi-Wan said as he opened to door. "Come and eat."

The crew ate the soup Siri and Obi-Wan made as Obi-Wan told of Jesus to pass the time.

"And then Jesus went back to Lothal." Obi-Wan said. "People had heard all about him, so they came from all around the countryside to listen to him. He was teaching people about God's way, but the place was packed. No one could get in or out. Four men had brought a paralyzed man for Jesus to heal, but as they couldn't get in, they went to the roof and dug a hole just above Jesus and lowered their friend down.

"When Jesus saw the trust these four men had in him to help their friend, he said to the paralytic, 'Young man, your sins are forgiven.'

"'Why does the man say things like that?" Another man behind Jesus exclaimed. 'Only God can forgive sins.'

"'Is it easy to say to this man, your sins are forgiven or get up, pick up your mat, and walk?" Jesus asked the man before turning to the paralytic and continuing, 'Get up, pick up your mat, and walk home.'

"To everyone's surprise, the paralyzed man managed to get onto his feet. He picked up his mat and walked home with his friends."

"That was an amazing story, Obi-Wan." The black haired man said. "And an amazing dinner." He then helped clean up and walked up to Luke.

"Hey Luke." The man said. "The name's Kanan Jarrus. You did a good thing rowing for the old guy today. I'm sure wherever your father is, he'd be proud."

"Thanks, but I'm not even sure he's alive." Luke sighed.

Kanan was about to continue when there was a ruckus above deck.

"All slaves to oars!" A guard called out.

"What's happening?" Han asked.

"We're under attack by the rebel ship!" Kanan said looking out the window.

"And it's headed right at us!" A'Sharad added.

"Hold oars in!" Kun shouted from the deck. "Hard to starboard! Bring her about now!"

The ship moved as best as it could, but the ship slammed into them, forcing them down onto the ocean of another planet, with the hole getting filled with water.

"We have them now!" Kun said. "To port! To port now!"

"Sir, some of the oars were damaged in the pass, along with the engine room."

This was bad news for the crew as the ship quickly turned back around, with the ship stranded on an unknown planet's oceans.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Kun called out.

()()()()()

Back in the galley, everyone was ankle deep in water.

"Where'd the ship go?" Han asked. "I don't see it."

"I do." A'Sharad said as the rebel ship rammed into them again, catching A'Sharad in its wake.

"Give me your hand, A'Sharad!" Obi-Wan called out, now waist deep in water.

"Hold on, A'Sharad!" Obi-Wan said as A'Sharad was pulled out with the boat. "We'll get to you somehow!"

Luckily, the crew saw A'Sharad and pulled him onboard according to Obi-Wan keeping in emphatic contact with him.

()()()()()

On deck, the rebels boarded the ship and fought hard against Kun's men.

"Allow me!" A'Sharad said as he charged forward and assisted in the fight, ending up fighting Kun himself. "Hope you can swim!"

A'Sharad then tossed Kun over board as he held onto a piece of drift wood.

The kids used the cleaned out pot from dinner for a boat.

"We can get out through the kitchen." Obi-Wan said as they got there with Porthos standing there panting.

"Good old Porthos." Obi-Wan sighed. "As calm as can be."

Luke was relieved at first, but then he heard the call from the slaves.

"The slaves are still chained up!" Luke called out. "They'll drown!"

"I saw some keys in the captain's quarters while Leia and I were cleaning." Han stated.

"Let's go!" Obi-Wan said as they headed for the captain's quarters.

"It's locked!" Han said as he tried the door.

"What do we do?" Luke asked. "It won't budge."

"Look out!" Han called out as he pointed out Leia with Porthos.

"Ramming speed!" Leia called out as Porthos plowed through it.

"Good work, Leia!" Luke said happily as he hugged his twin sister.

"I've got them!" Han said as he tossed the keys to Luke.

"Siri, you and the kids get to the other ship." Obi-Wan said calmly. "Luke and I will free the slaves."

"Be careful." Siri said.

"We will." Obi-Wan said as he and Siri kissed.

A'Sharad quickly met up with the group on deck and led Siri and the kids to the other ship before looking up in shock.

"Obi-Wan, Luke, look out!" A'Sharad shouted, but too late. Just as they got to where the slaves were, a piece of flaming rubble slammed over the entrance to the oars.

"I think I can make it!" Luke said, pointing to a small opening.

"Give me your hand." Obi-Wan said as he lowered Luke down. "Easy. Easy."

"Luke!" Kanan said happily as he was holding up the older slaves.

"Kanan, I've got the keys!" Luke called out.

"Start with them!" Kanan said, pointing to the other side, where the hole was. Luke quickly freed them as they were helped up by Obi-Wan and A'Sharad and rushed to the boat.

"Everyone, hold on!" Luke said as he unlocked the other side, but Kanan was stuck, and the water was rising higher and higher.

"KANAN!" Luke called out.

"Go, kid!" Kanan said, but Luke managed to help Kanan get free, and they all just barely made it onto the other ship just as Kun's sank into the sea, and they quickly got onto the other ship, which headed back for Coruscant immediately to drop off Obi-Wan and the others.

()()()()()

On the way, the old man Luke helped retold the story, but Luke could barely take any of it in. He had gotten his only chance to find his father, and he'd failed. However, Kanan walked up with a Togruta female.

"Hey Luke, I said I didn't know your father, but here's a woman who does. Luke, meet our captain, Ahsoka Tano."

"So you're the son of Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"You know my father?" Luke asked.

"Know him?" Ahsoka asked. "I'll never forget him. Your father was my mentor, and he saved my life during the Great Fire. Last I'd heard, he escaped from his ship and went searching for your mother on the farms of Hypori. I've never met a braver man, and you're just like him."

"Do you have any stories about Dad?" Leia asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Leia." Ahsoka said. "Once off the orbit of Ryloth, he and I were exploring one of the Old Republic space stations."

()()()()()

As the ship left the atmosphere, Kun clung to the board with the cook and the head guard.

"We've got to get to land now!" Kun called out. "Once there, we've got to get a ship and go after them! By the way, what do you think the port will have for dinner, cook?"

Just then, a giant serpent sprung out of the water.

"Oh no." Kun groaned.

* * *

Well… That was dark.

Also… YAY FOR MY FIRST USE OF AHSOKA!


End file.
